Love Lies
by bisikanbusuk
Summary: [520 HunHan Yaoi Fanfiction] Awalnya Luhan berbohong tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang akhirnya benar-benar jatuh.
_Awalnya Luhan berbohong tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang akhirnya benar-benar jatuh._

* * *

 **Love Lies**

.

Terima kasih untuk The PNW yang memberi kesempatan untuk mengikuti event ini. Ini akan menjadi fanfiksi yang panjang dan membosankan.

.

Enjoy and happy reading. Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

* * *

Luhan berlari menyusuri koridor Universitas yang kini dia pijak, mengais sisa napasnya yang memburu dengan kotak biola yang bertengger dipunggung sempitnya. Belum lagi dengan rambut coklat almond miliknya yang berantakan dan wajah lelah serta kantung mata hitam yang menghiasi bawah mata jernihnya.

Ini masih pukul sembilan pagi—dimana biasanya Luhan akan memilih untuk bermesraan dengan bantal dan kasurnya yang dia cintai—kini dia harus berlari seperti orang kesetanan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang musik—seperti mahasiswa yang akan mati karena tertinggal beberapa menit kelas dosen _killer_. Jangan berpikir jika Luhan adalah mahasiswa semester awal yang selalu tertindih tumpukan _paper_ dari dosennya, bukan. Jika saja Luhan tidak kasihan ketika dia mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang merengek untuk Luhan mengantarkan biolanya ke kampus dan berakibat jika sepupunya itu akan mengulang untuk semester depan, dia tidak akan sudi untuk merelakan waktu tidur berharganya untuk dia gunakan berlarian di lorong koridor kampus seperti ini.

"Luhan-hyung!" Suara nyaring Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mendesah lega, sekaligus untuk mengais sisa napasnya yang sudah satu-satu itu. Luhan berlari (kali ini lebih pelan) dan berhenti dihadapan si mata bulat dengan rambut hitam itu lalu memberinya tatapan menusuk yang seketika membuat Kyungsoo nyengir dengan wajah memelas.

"Hyung, maaf aku merepotkanmu." Sesalnya, "Maafkan aku. Aku janji akan menraktirmu kopi hari ini."

Luhan mencibir, menyipit dan selanjutnya menguap—dia benar-benar _ngantuk_ _._ "Sudahlah. Ini biolamu." Katanya dengan santai dan menyerahkan kotak biola pada Kyungsoo. "Cukup jangan ganggu aku saat tidur. Aku lelah dan butuh banyak tidur." Lanjutnya dengan tersenyum tipis.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya itu, dia berkulit _tan_ dengan mata lelah yang kemudian memberi senyuman menawan untuk Luhan dan dibalas Luhan dengan senyuman tipis. "Tolong jaga sepupuku." Kata Luhan basa-basi. "Aku Lu Han. Kakak sepupu Kyungsoo."

"Aku Kim Jong In." Jawabnya, "Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai, hyung. Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan-hyung."

Dan Luhan hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis untuk laki-laki bernama Kai itu.

Kemudian Luhan berbalik, berjalan dan masih dengan menguap kecil. Luhan mengantuk, tentu saja. Dia baru saja akan tidur pukul lima pagi setelah sehari sebelumnya dia berkutat dengan aransemen dengan coretan pensilnya pada kertas. Dan nanti malam dia harus menyerahkannya pada produsernya yang menyebalkan itu, dan ketika dia melepas rindunya dengan bantal dan gulingnya selama dua jam dan hampir menuju peradaban mimpi bertemu dengan Iron Man, telepon dari Kyungsoo menyapa sebagai alarm pagi harinya pukul delapan lebih lima belas. Luhan bahkan harus menyetir dengan hati-hati agar tidak berujung dengan dia yang menyebabkan kecelakaan karena mengantuk.

Luhan berbalik, menuju kearah kafetaria kali itu. rambutnya yang berantakan dia garuk dengan terus menguap sesekali. Mungkin Luhan butuh satu cangkir kopi untuk membuat matanya bisa bertahan setidaknya sampai di rumahnya, dan sejujurnya Luhan juga lapar. Dia belum makan apapun semenjak kamarin sore selain roti coklat buatan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau kopi dan—apa yang enak untuk sarapan kira-kira?" gumam Luhan dibagian akhir yang membuat bibi kantin tersenyum. Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan gemas—Luhan terlihat seperti anak tujuh belas tahun—yang tersesat di kampus itu. tubuh ramping terbungkus _jumpsuit_ yang kebesaran dengan rambut almond yang terlihat lembut saat bergerak walau itu berantakan.

"Kau mau bubur? Bubur bagus untuk sarapan." Bibi penjaga kafeteria memberi usul yang dibalas Luhan dengan cengiran polos, "Baiklah bibi. Aku pesan bubur dengan kopi hitam. Bisakah?"

Setelah menunggu setidaknya beberapa menit, Luhan akhirnya mendapatkan kopinya—itu yang paling penting—dan bubur yang tercium harum menyentuh indra pembaunya. Luhan duduk disalah satu kursi yang kosong dan memulai memakan sarapannya dengan damai. Setidaknya sebelum akhirnya dia merasa seseorang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Luhan meminum kopinya dan membungkuk kearah laki-laki itu; sekedar memberi salam dan kemudian melanjutkan lagi memakan buburnya. Hangat bubur menyentuh lambungnya memberikan perasaan nyaman. Luhan kemudian sadar jika dia terlalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaannya—walau dia tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang dia pikir dibagian akhir tentang pekerjaan—hingga melupakan sesuatu yang kecil seperti sarapan.

"Kau.." Luhan berhenti memamah buburnya, membuat sendok yang dia gunakan bergantung diujung bibirnya. "Kau bukan mahasiswa disini 'kan?"

Luhan nyengir, mengaruk tengkuknya dan bergumam maaf, "Aku tadi mengantar barang sepupuku yang tertinggal. Aku akan pulang setelah selesai makan."

"Kau... tidak sekolah?"

Luhan mengernyit dan akan mengatakan kalau dia bahkan sudah dua puluh lima, namun Luhan memilih mengabaikan itu dan hanya fokus pada makanannya. Anak laki-laki dengan lesung pipit itu kemudian mengernyit lagI—tampak berpikir, membuat Luhan tidak nyaman saat ditatap dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Aku seperti melihatmu kemarin lusa." Laki-laki itu nampak ragu-ragu saat mengatakannya. "Aku seperti melihatmu ketika aku melakukan audisi di agensi _Delight Ent."_

Luhan tertawa canggung, "Kau salah orang kurasa. Aku tidaklah terlalu tampan bahkan untuk menjadi _idol._ "

"Kau imut. Cocok untuk menjadi seorang _flower boy._ " Luhan tahu jika itu adalah sebuah pujian, namun tetap saja dia tidak nyaman. "Apa kau—"

Luhan memotong, menyela dan kemudian membungkuk, "Maaf aku buru-buru. Senang bertemu denganmu—"

"Aku Yixing, kau bisa memanggilku Lay."

"Aku Lu Han." Jawabnya singkat dan tersenyum. "Semoga kita bertemu di kesempatan selanjutnya Lay." Itu Luhan lakukan untuk menghindari kebohongan yang lebih jauh. Luhan tidak suka berbohong pada orang yang tidak dia kenal dengan dekat lebih dari ini. Maka dia memutuskan untuk pergi secepatnya dari sini sebelum Lay benar-benar menaruh curiga untuknya.

Begitupun ketika Luhan dari kampus, begitu tergesa ketika dia melangkah dan tidak menyadari seseorang yang berjalan didepannya dengan _earphone_ yang bertengger ditelinga dan berujung dia tabrak. Luhan bisa mendengar seseorang itu mengumpat dan mengerang sakit saat suara debaman daging menyentuh tanah.

Luhan menatap sosok yang jatuh itu, dia mengamati wajah itu untuk sepersekian detik. Mematrinya dalam kepala kecilnya dan kemudian menyadari dirinya yang bersemu, malu. Sosok itu begitu menawan—terlalu menawan untuk ukuran para mahasiswa kebanyakan. Luhan memahat setiap inci wajah itu, sebelum akhirnya suara erangan dan gerutuan laki-laki itu membuat Luhan tersadar dia harus pergi. Luhan ingin membantunya, setidaknya membuat permintaan maaf yang terdengar sungguh-sungguh dan tidak menyakitkan, namun Luhan justru membungkuk dan mengabaikannya. "Maafkan aku.. aku buru-buru." kata Luhan menyesal.

Luhan berlari, karena tiba-tiba dia merasa sesuatu yang terjadi di kepalanya. Sebuah lagu yang harus segera dia lahirkan bahkan hanya dengan dia yang memikirkan wajah mahasiswa itu. dia mempesona. Berawal dari satu cangkir kopi dan berujung dengan kencan—Luhan memikirkan itu untuk lagunya, bukan berharap bahwa dia berkencan dengan laki-laki itu.

Itu terdengar manis jika seorang perempuan mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama karena kecerobohan.

Dan Luhan butuh kamarnya saat ini.

* * *

oOo

* * *

" _Morning_ , Lu." itu adalah kalimat yang Luhan dengar pertama kali ketika dia masuk kedalam kamar kedap suara miliknya. Kamar dengan penerangan cukup dan penuh dengan peralatan komposisi itu adalah kesukaan Luhan; tempat favoritnya. Dan ketika sepasang kelereng jernih miliknya jatuh pada tatapan hangat dengan senyum penuh pesona itu, Luhan kemudian mencoba untuk mengabaikannya walau sulit.

Luhan butuh gitar atau setidaknya keyboardnya. Luhan butuh untuk menuangkan sesuatu yang berdengung didalam otaknya. Jadi, Luhan mencoba mengabaikan sosok tampan itu dan mengambil gitar dan satu kertas dengan bolpoin, mengabaikan decakan tidak suka dari sosok itu.

Tangan lentiknya mulai menuliskan satu bait per bait. Dengan sesekali jemarinya menelusup kedalam lautan musiknya dan mengabaikan seseorang pria tampan dengan setelan jas itu bersandar pada dinding memperhatikannya.

Luhan mengingat kejadian yang ada di kampus Kyungsoo tadi, tentang dia yang makan di kafeteria kampus dan bertemu teman baru. Kemudian dia yang menabrak seseorang yang bahkan masih dia ingat. Laki-laki dengan tatapan dingin dan intimidasi. Tampan dengan rahang tegas, hidung mancung dan dagu runcing. Luhan mengingatnya dengan jelas, bahkan dia membayangkan ketika itu adalah seseorang perempuan yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama karena ketidaksengajaan. Namun Luhan bukan wanita itu, dia hanya membayangkan tentang bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta itu dan berakhir dengan dia yang jatuh berjam-jam dengan dunianya. Membayangkan bahwa laki-laki itu adalah seseorang yang dia sukai.

Pun ketika dia selesai dengan lagunya, Luhan baru menyadari keberadaan laki-laki menawan yang membuatnya membayangkan bahwa mahasiswa yang tadi dia tabrak adalah pria menawan yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan satu cangkir _iced americano_ dan kue manis. dia tersenyum, dan dengan satu kerutan diucuk mata pria itu saat tersenyum, Luhan hanyut. Hanyut dalam pesonanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Maaf mengabaikanmu beberapa jam ini." Suaranya terdengar lirih dengan bibir yang dia gigit. "Apa kau marah?"

Pria itu hanya terkekeh kecil, menyuruh Luhan mendekat dengan isyarat tangannya dan Luhan menuruti itu. si mungil kemudian menaruh penuh atensinya pada pria tampan dengan senyuman hangat itu. rambutnya disisir keatas rapi dengan setelan suit yang membungkus pas tubuhnya; _mungkin dia baru selesai meeting_ , Luhan pikir.

Namun Luhan tidak mengutarakan pikirannya dan hanya memejam ketika rasa kenyal dan basah menyentuh bibirnya dan mendekap dalam pelukan hangat dan posesif. Menuntut Luhan untuk jatuh dalam kuasanya hanya dengan sebuah bisikan lembut diindranya yang membuat kakinya melemas dan hampir jatuh.

"Jadi, apa ada lagu baru?"

Luhan menunduk dan mengangguk lemah. Sepasang kelerengnya kembali kearah laki-laki itu dan membuat tautan kilas nan lembut. "Ya... tapi belum aku.."

"Aku percaya padamu, Jenius."

Luhan memerah, tersipu dan menunduk semakin dalam. "Terima kasih, Kris." Ucap Luhan lirih, "Jadi siapa yang akan menyanyikannya?"

"Baekhyun. Kau tahu aku selalu memberikan lagumu pada Baekhyun." Jawab Kris lembut, "Selain untuk artis yang kurasa menjual... Baekhyun jauh lebih butuh bantuan The Dawn bukan?"

Luhan tersenyum kikuk, merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk dadanya dan berakhir dengan rasa sesak. "Aku—"

"Kau tahu, musikmu adalah milikku."

Hanya perlu satu kalimat ketika akhirnya Luhan benar-benar jatuh. Menyerahkan dirinya pada Kris dengan rasa sesak dan sakit dibagian dada. Terasa menyakitkan bahkan lebih menyakitkan ketika Kris mengisinya dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dibawah sana.

Luhan merengek, air matanya perlahan jatuh menuruni pipinya. Itu bukan karena rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya yang terasa begitu penuh, namun rasa dihatinya yang mencekik di tenggorokan sampai dia susah bernafas dan mual. Perutnya seperti diaduk dan mendadak pusing, entah karena dia yang akan mendapatkan puncaknya atau karena kalimat yang Kris berikan untuknya, "Kau yang terbaik. Lagumu terbaik, tapi... kau lebih baik untuk disimpan. Baekhyun jauh lebih bersinar."

Harusnya Luhan tahu, Kris tidak pernah mencintainya. Karena Luhan tahu, Kris hanya mengagumi lagunya bukan dirinya, dan Luhan tidak seterang Baekhyun yang seperti bintang.

* * *

Luhan bangun sore harinya dan mendapati dirinya hanya sendiri didalam kamarnya. Kasurnya begitu berantakan dengan bau seks yang masih tersisa di seprai maupun tubuhnya. Luhan mengucek matanya dan kemudian mendesah. Sisa rasa ngilu dan perih masih bersarang dibagian bawahnya, pun ketika akhirnya Luhan melihat satu lembar kertas di atas meja miliknya dan Luhan memilih untuk mengabaikan itu. Luhan ingin mandi, menghapus semua bekas sentuhan Kris ditubuhnya dan kalau perlu didalam hatinya juga.

Luhan bertemu dengan Kris ketika dia berusia sembilan belas. Itu terjadi ketika dia tidak sengaja (sekedar _iseng_ ) mengikuti audisi menjadi seorang _idol_ di manajemen milik Kris—saat itu ayahnya yang memimpin. Dan kemudian Luhan lolos dan menjadi _trainee_. Luhan adalah mahasiswa musik yang suka mengaransemen musik, Luhan kadang akan meng _cover_ beberapa lagu untuk dia _upload_ di YouTube atau sesekali menciptakan lagu sendiri.

Luhan tahu lagu ciptaannya tidaklah bagus; biasa saja malahan. Namun Luhan menyukainya. Luhan menyukai musik, Luhan suka bernyanyi dan Luhan menyukai Kris. Itu berawal dari Kris yang saat itu berusia lima tahun lebh tua darinya memuji lagu yang dia nyanyikan di ruang latihan bersama dengan Minseok—salah satu teman dekatnya. Kris bilang lagunya _simple_ dan hangat. Menceritakan persahatan saat sekolah dan harus terpisah saat mereka lulus. Luhan malu-malu saat dia dipuji. Itu membuatnya memerah, tersipu.

Dan untuk selanjutnya Luhan akan sering menciptakan lagu tentang cinta, dengan lirik sederhana namun hangat. Sama seperti perasaannya pada Kris saat itu. Luhan tidak bisa berbohong jika dia jatuh cinta pada paras rupawan milik Kris. Namun lagu cintanya berubah saat Kris memuji seorang penyanyi baru dengan suara brilian.

Byun Baekhyun.

Semua lagu yang Luhan ciptakan untuk Kris berakhir dengan lantunan melodi yang Baekhyun lantunkan dengan suara emasnya. Itu membuat Luhan sakit. Lagunya berubah dan semuanya berubah. Tapi Luhan tidaklah menolak ketika Kris datang dan kemudian meninggalkannya.

 _Lagumu bagus seperti biasanya, Jenius. Berikan sentuhan akhirnya dan Baekhyun akan menyanyikannya. Kau bilang kau menyukai suara Baekhyun 'kan?_

Luhan mendengus geli, meremas sobekan kertas itu dan membuangnya. Hatinya mendadak ngilu. Ini sudah berapa kalinya dia merasakan sakit hati, dan lagu yang dia hasilkan juga berakhir sama. Lagu cinta tentang patah hati, menjijikan.

Menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, Luhan tersenyum sarkas. Mengejek pantulan di cermin yang begitu mengenaskan. Dia memiliki segalanya, uang dalam jumlah besar direkening banknya dan juga rumah yang layak. Keluarganya hidup baik di China sana, dengan sepupu yang manis menemaninya. Namun Luhan merasa dirinya kosong, hatinya. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, tak disambut dan berujung dengan kekosongan tanpa arti. Mereka melakukan seks, ciuman dan sesuatu yang layaknya seorang kekasih lainnya. Namun itu tak berarti apapun, karena Kris bukan miliknya.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika akhirnya dia memilih untuk itu. mencoba mengabaikan semua rasa sakit hatinya dan mungkin pergi keluar mencari angin adalah hal yang kedengaran tidaklah buruk. Jadi Luhan mengambil _hoodie_ miliknya dan juga pesawat _remote control_ miliknya. Luhan akan senang melakukan ini. Kembali seperti anak kecil dan mengabaikan semua beban dihatinya.

"Hyung, mau kemana?" suara Kyungsoo yang sedang memakan potongan apel diatas piring sambil menonton TV menyambutnya. Luhan hanya melambaikan tangan sebagai jawaban untuk sepupunya itu. dia memilih bungkam dan fokus pada langkahnya hingga membawanya pada taman pinggiran danau buatan ditengah taman kota.

Luhan berhenti sejenak ketika dia melihat sekumpulan orang-orang yang tengah bersorak—mereka membuat lingkaran dan mengerubungi sesuatu. Musik _upbeat_ mengalun menyentuh telinganya dan teriakan para gadis menjadi pengiring yang memekikan dan itu justru membuat Luhan penasaran. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk memaksa dirinya masuk kesana, menerobos masuk dan akhirnya berada dideretan paling depan.

Luhan menatap kagum kedua orang yang menari disana. Satu menggenakan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing yang dibuka atasnya dan satunya hanya _T-shirt_ warna biru yang dipadu dengan jaket kulit warna putih membungkus pas ditubuhnya dan topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Si kemeja putih akhirnya membuka topinya dan berujung dengan suara pekikan para wanita yang sibuk mengarahkan ponsel kameranya, sementara Luhan hanya terkejut. Dia mengenal si kemeja putih. Laki-laki berkulit _tan_ yang dia temui bersama Kyungsoo tadi; bernama Kai, dan satu yang dibelakangnya sibuk melakukan rap tersenyum cerah, menepuk bahu Kai dan melakukan _wink_ yang berujung dengan teriakan para fansnya; mungkin.

Lagu pengiringnya berubah, menjadi lebih lembut, satu yang menggunakan _T-shirt_ warna bitu akhirnya maju, melakukan gerapan _popping_ dan satu gerakan lembut yang membuat hati Luhan menghangat. Dia menyatukan kedua tangannya—dengan ibu jari yang bertaut dan tangannya membentuk gerakan sebuah burung yang terbang. Gerakan lembut dan kemudian kakinya berputar, membuat _step_ langkah kaki mantap namun terasa penuh dengan perasaan. Kedua bahunya yang terlihat lebar terlihat naik turun saat dia bernapas dan selanjutnya Luhan menahan napasnya saat kedua matanya terpasung pada sosok itu, dia melebarkan tangannya, membuat gerakan seperti sayap burung yang mengepak seakan burung itu terbang tinggi.

Luhan menikmati pertunjukkan itu, mengabaikan niatan awalnya untuk bermain dengan pesawatnya. Matanya terpasung begitu dalam pada sosok itu, tariannya begitu memukau untuk Luhan. pun hingga _street performance_ itu berakhir, Luhan masih mematung ditempatnya. Ketika sunyi menelusup Luhan mulai bergumam—dia sedang bersenandung sebenarnya; dan membayangkan tarian laki-laki tadi didalam otaknya. Itu begitu memukau; tanpa Luhan tahu bahwa satu dari mereka—yang lebih tinggi, yang tadi melakukan _rap_ —menatap kearahnya bingung.

Namun Kai yang berada dibelakangnya, kemudian menyentuh punggung si paling tinggi dan berbisik jika dia adalah sepupu Kyungsoo. Yang paling tinggi hanya mengangguk.

"Luhan-hyung?" Luhan membuka matanya ketika dia merasa seseorang memanggil namanya, membuat Kai tersenyum dan siap menyapa sepupu dari pujaan hatinya itu, walau berakhir dia yang diabaikan. Luhan hanya berjalan kearah sosok dengan topi yang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Luhan berhenti tepat didepannya, menatap dalam kearah manik sekelam malam itu dan berkata dengan lirih, "Apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Dan sedetik setelahnya, Luhan baru menyadari jika laki-laki yang baru saja dia tanya tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama adalah orang yang dia tabrak tadi pagi di kampus Kyungsoo. Laki-laki tampan, dengan rahang tegas dan dagu runcing.

Yang menarik Luhan ketika menatapnya dan memberinya sebuah alunan musik ringan dan hangat. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Luhan mendapatkannya lagi dan itu dari orang yang sama.

"Aku Lu Han. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Dan Luhan tidak tahu apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Dia merasa gila.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Oh Sehun tidaklah merasa dirinya istimewa. Dia bukanlah laki-laki dengan uang berlimpah, otaknya juga biasa saja. Dia hanyalah mahasiswa jurusan seni tari dan menyambung uang jajannya dengan menjadi pelayan di kedai kopi milik keluarga Park Chanyeol—kakak tingkatnya. Dia tidak merasa istemewa, bahkan dengan anugerah wajah aristokrat menawan miliknya. Dia hanyalah mahasiswa biasa saja.

Orang-orang menyalahartikan itu dengan dia yang _cool_ dan menawan dengan sikap dingin dan minim ekspresi itu, padahal sebenarnya tidak. Dia hanya terlalu pemalu dan tidak tahu bagaimana berbaur dengan banyak orang.

Dia tidak secemerlang Kai dikelas tari, tidak juga secemerlang Chanyeol saat berbaur dengan banyak orang karena sikapnya dan _humble_ dan _easy going_ itu. Sehun hanyalah mahasiswa biasa tanpa sesuatu yang memikat. Sehun hanyalah mahasiswa biasa yang menyukai tari dan lagu ciptaan The Dawn.

The Dawn. Sehun pertama kali mendengar lagu milik The Dawn saat lagunya dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi bernama Xiumin. Dia ikut andil saat itu—mengambil beberapa bagian dan menyumbangkan suaranya dan menutupi wajahnya di video klip—dan untuk selanjutnya Sehun benar-benar menyukai suara dan lagunya.

Lagunya ringan dan hangat, suara lembut namun mampu mencapai nada-nada tinggi tertentu. Dan kemudian Sehun menyadari jika suara yang lembut milik The Dawn akhirnya tidak dia dengar lagi. Hanya ada satu album milik The Dawn yang berupa audio tanpa Music Video dan setelah itu hanya ada lagu-lagu ciptaannya yang dibawakan oleh beberapa penyanyi. Album pertama dan terakhir untuk perkenalan dan perpisahan, hanya dijual dalam bentuk _digital_.

Namun kemudian Sehun menemukan sesuatu yang menarik bagi dirinya. Hanya lewat sebuah senandung lirih yang menghangatkan hatinya. Suaranya terdengar lembut dan merdu, begitu menghipnotis dan mencuri seluruh atensi pada indra dengarnya. Pun ketika akhirnya matanya yang terpejam itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang kelereng rusa jernih yang begitu indah. Dia berjalan kearahnya dan kemudian berkata dengan lirih, "Apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan setelah itu. dia hanya diam dan menatap paras manis didepannya itu dengan tatapan yang dia yakini membuat si mungil itu bingung.

"Aku Lu Han. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Paras manisnya begitu terpahat sempurna di otaknya dan senandung kecilnya masih mengalun dikepalanya. Sehun tahu dia mengalami _earworm_ dan itu jujur menyiksa dan membuatnya menjadi terlihat tolol dihadapan sosok itu. namun suara lembutnya masih mengisi kepalanya, bahkan ketika tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan kalimat, "Ya. Aku percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Seharusnya Sehun menjawab dengan 'Aku percaya cinta pada pendengaran pertama.' Dan Sehun benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan mudah pada sosok mungil itu. begitu mudah jatuh pada setiap dominasinya. Mata bulat dengan sepasang kelereng coklat jernih, senyum menawan pada bibir tipis plum miliknya, wajah manis dan rahang yang lembut, hidung bangir dan mungil...

Sehun terpikat begitu jauh. Bahkan sebelum Sehun tahu siapa sosok si mungil yang kini tersenyum kearahnya itu dan menggengam tangannya dengan lembut. Kulit halus milik si mungil bernama Luhan itu membuat dada Sehun berdetak kencang. Kakinya mendadak dingin dan perutnya diaduk-aduk.

Dia tahu dia jatuh cinta.

"Jadi, mau jadi pacarku?" suaranya yang lembut menyentuh indra dengarnya lagi. Membuat Sehun terjerat dan duduk bersimpuh dalam pesonanya. Mengabaikan jika mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah fana, namun dia justru memberikan anggukan tanpa tahu siapa sebenarnya Luhan itu.

Mereka menjadi sebuah kekasih dengan begitu mudah.

* * *

O

* * *

Langit menjatuhkan anugerahnya berupa hujan saat Luhan keluar dari kedai kopi tempat Sehun bekerja. Ini sudah bulan ketiga mereka bersama dan Luhan akan sering menunggu Sehun selesai dengan shift malamnya dengan alasan _'dia luang'_. Waktunya sebagai pengangguran—Luhan berbohong pada Sehun jika dia adalah seorang pengangguran yang sedang mencari kerja—jadi dia memiliki banyak waktu untuk dia habiskan bersama Sehun. awalnya Sehun curiga, bagaimana Luhan bisa membayar tagihan listrik atau air jika dia tidak memiliki pekerjaan? Namun, Luhan akan menjawab jika dia menumpang hidup di rumah Kyungsoo dan ayah serta ibu Kyungsoo yang mengurusnya. Maka Sehun akan diam dan tidak bertanya lagi.

"Kau tidak bawa payung, Sehun?" ucap Luhan sembari mengeratkan mantel tebal miliknya.

Sehun hanya menggeleng. Dia bisa melihat si mungil yang nampak kedinginan dan akan menggigil, jadi Sehun berinisiatif untuk meraih tubuh tubuh mungil itu mendekat kearahnya. Sehun memberikan sebuah rangkulan hangat untuk Luhan dari arah belakang. Menaruh Luhan didepan tubuhnya dan memasukkan Luhan kedalam mantelnya—walau tidak sebenuhnya itu menutupi tubuh keduanya. "Ini akan jauh lebih hangat." Bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan.

Luhan menghangat, wajahnya memerah. Dia bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Sehun dibelakang sana dengan napas halus Sehun yang menyentuh sisi wajahnya. Sehun meletakkan dagunya dipundak Luhan, mengeratkan pelukannya dan membawa Luhan semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Luhan bisa mencium bau _cologne_ maskulin Sehun, ini adalah _cologne_ yang Luhan berikan untuk Sehun, dan Sehun memakainya. Sesuatu hal kecil yang Sehun lakukan benar-benar membuat Luhan menghangat.

Sehun benar-benar mencintainya dan itu membuat Luhan akhirnya luluh.

"Sehun..." Luhan berbisik, jemari rantingnya mulai mencari jari kokoh Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat. "terima kasih."

Sehun terkekeh, "Tidak masalah, sayang." Jawabnya, senyumnya tidak menghilang dari wajah tampannya ketika akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk keluar dari dekapan Sehun dan membalikkan posisinya menghadap Sehun, "Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum, mengusap sisi wajah Sehun dan berujung pada tengkuknya. Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya dengan kakinya yang berjinjit. Bibir mereka menyatu untuk selanjutnya, sebuah tautan lembut tanpa nafsu namun manis dan Sehun harus tersenyum untuk itu.

Sehun mulai mengerakkan bibirnya, mencium bibir Luhan dan mulai mengesap bibir bagian bawah si mungil yang terasa begitu manis dan memabukan. Saling menyesap dan perlahan Luhan mulai membuka bibirnya, memberi Sehun untuk lebih. Sehun mulai menelusupkan lidahnya, mencari lidah Luhan dan mengajaknya dalam tarian klasik.

"Mmhh—hh.." satu erangan Luhan meluncur dari bibirnya saat Sehun menghisapnya begitu dalam. Menarik dirinya semakin dekat dan menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk saling berbagi saliva masing-masing. Luhan menyukai cara Sehun memperlakukannya dalam ciuman panas mereka. Menuntut tapi terasa manis.

Kakinya hampir saja melemas ketika Sehun mulai melepas tautan mereka berdua dan berujung dahi mereka yang menyatu. Tali saliva menghubungkan keduanya, memberi ikatan pada jarak mereka yang hanya berbeda beberada senti. Napas hangat saling menyetuh satu sama lain, Sehun tersenyum dan Luhan tersipu malu.

"Aku mencintaimu.." bisik Sehun lembut dan Luhan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun.. terima kasih."

Dan kembali mereka bertaut lebih dalam dan panas. Saling menyesap dengan Sehun yang sesekali menelusup nakal menyusuri setiap inci tubuh Luhan. Sehun merasa hormon lelakinya tersulut. " _Can we?_ "

Luhan mengangguk. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sehun dengan pertanyaannya itu.

Malam itu Luhan menginap di apartemen Sehun, melewati malamnya dengan Sehun yang menyatu dengannya dan mengisinya dengan penuh. Mereka melakukan seks untuk pertama kalinya sebagai sepasang kekasih.

* * *

Luhan duduk diatas sofa ruang tamu apartemen kecil Sehun dengan satu cangkir coklat hangat ditangannya. Tubuhnya terlihat begitu mungil saat dia menggenakan _T-shirt_ kebesaran milik Sehun yang membungkus tubuhnya. Sementara dia yang duduk diatas sofa, Sehun masih menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka—hanya sebuah sereal. Jadi, selama Sehun membuat sereal Luhan memilih duduk di sofa sambil mengamati kamar apartemen Sehun.

Apartemen Sehun tidaklah besar, biasa saja. Hanya berukuran 25 meter persegi. Berisi satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi tanpa _bath up_ —Luhan tidak bermaksud menghina—dan juga kamar tamu yang menyatu dengan dapur. Terlalu sempit untuk Luhan tapi Luhan menyukai kamar apartemen Sehun karena terasa hangat dan penuh dengan bau Sehun.

Kemudian lamunannya terhenti ketika ponsel Sehun berdering. Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar saat dia mendengar nada ponsel itu. itu tidaklah asing untuk Luhan. jadi ketika Sehun datang dengan dua mangkuk berisis sereal, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Kau suka The Dawn?" lirih luhan.

"Ya. Aku menyukai semua lagunya. Ada apa? Kau menyukainya juga, Hyung?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak." Luhan menelan ludahnya, menggeratkan jemari tangannya pada cangkir berisi coklat hangat itu dan kembali membuka bibirnya, " Aku benci The Dawn. Biskah kau ganti nada dering ponselmu dengan yang lain?"

Luhan tahu, dia telah menyakiti Sehun kali ini.

* * *

O

* * *

Ada kalanya, Sehun meragukan perasaan Luhan padanya. Ada kalanya Sehun ingin bertanya pada kekasih manisnya itu apa Luhan benar-benar mencintainya? Ada kalanya Sehun berpikir untuk dia menyerah saat dia merasa dia terlalu sering memberi sementara Luhan terasa begitu asing bahkan setelah mereka menjadi kekasih.

Sehun tahu, ketika mereka bersama—diawal—Luhan tidaklah benar-benar mencintainya. Namun Sehun menutup itu. dia hanya berpikir mungkin cara Luhan mencintainya berbeda.

Sehun akan mengalah. Terlalu banyak mengalah. Dia tidak akan bertanya tentang Luhan jika Luhan tidak terlihat menyukai topik itu. Luhan akan menghindar dan mengatakan bahwa tidak seharusnya Sehun menanyakan hal itu.

Sehun lelah? Tidak. Dia tidak lelah, hanya saja dia mulai ragu.

Luhan kadang akan begitu sulit di mengerti. Ketika Luhan meminta Sehun untuk berhenti mendengarkan lagu milik The Dawn, dia akan melakukannya. Itu dia lakukan agar Luhan merasa nyaman.

Sehun terlalu jatuh. Dan ketika dia benar-benar jatuh... dia kadang merasa ingin menyerah. Tapi ketika dia ingin menyerah tentang keraguannya, dia merasa Luhan akan menahannya.

Sehun menyukainya—mencintainya. Ketika Luhan bersandar dipundaknya, ketika Luhan tenggelam dalam pelukannya dan ketika Luhan terlihat rapuh tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sehun menyukainya.

"Sehun.." suara lirih Luhan menyentuh gendang telinganya. Mengantarkan gelayar pada puncak gairahnya ketik Sehun menaungi Luhan diatas sana.

Sehun memilih menjawabnya dengan mengusap sisi wajah Luhan dengan lembut, mencium bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, mengais oksigen disela seks mereka berdua, "maafkan aku.."

Sehun mengernnyit, tepat ketika satu air mata Luhan jatuh. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang—

"Maaf untuk aku tidak menjadi kekasih yang baik bagimu.."

Sehun tahu jika Luhan menyimpan banyak rahasia padanya, namun Sehun memilih diam daripada bertanya.

"Kau kekasih yang baik. Aku mencintaimu.."

Dimana Luhan bisa mendapatkan kekasih sebaik Sehun?

Selama seks mereka, ketika Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, Luhan menangis, dia terlalu bahagia memiliki Sehun. dia benar-benar jatuh pada Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. aku mencintaimu... terima kasih."

Sehun tahu, sedikit keraguannya mulai hilang.

* * *

O

* * *

Awalnya Luhan sadar jika cinta pada pandangan pertamanya pada Sehun adalah kebohongan. Dia hanya membuat Sehun sebagai sebuah status, tidaklah lebih. Jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk menikmati itu awalnya. Namun seiring waktu yang mereka lalui, Luhan merasa jahat diwaktu yang sama. Sehun benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus. Luhan tahu jika Sehun benar-benar bersih—dalam artian dia tidak pernah berkencan dengan wanita atau laki-laki sebelumnya—dan itu perlahan membuat Luhan merasa tidak seharusnya dia memainkan perasaan tulus Sehun padanya. Dia yang datang pada Sehun, bagaimanapun. Dan menyakiti perasaan tulus Sehun tidaklah baik.

Sejujurnya, berada bersama Sehun membuat Luhan merasa nyaman.

Sehun begitu hangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi itu. Luhan bahkan akan merasakan kehangatan kecil yang Sehun berikan untuknya, seperti ; Sehun yang mengirimnya ucapan selamat pagi, Sehun yang akan tersenyum cerah menyambutnya saat dia datang ke kedai kopi tempat Sehun bekerja dan Sehun yang tidak pernah bertanya tentang pekerjaannya. Luhan menutupi itu dari Sehun dan mengaku bahwa dia adalah pengangguran dan sedang mencari pekerjaan.

Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun tidaklah terlalu bodoh untuk tahu bahwa dia berbohong. Luhan begitu mudah dibaca namun Luhan menyukai saat Sehun memilih untuk diam dan tidak bertanya tentang urusan pribadinya. Sehun akan memilih diam dan seakan menganggap itu tidak ada.

Namun perlahan Luhan merasa dia akhirnya benar-benar jatuh. Luhan awalnya menyukai cara Sehun memperlakukannya, ketika Sehun mematut tautan pada bibirnya, cara Sehun mengusak rambutnya, cara Sehun menatapnya dan cara Sehun menyentuhnya saat mereka melakukan seks.

Sehun memperlukannya dengan lembut, dan itu memberikan rasa nyaman yang berujung menumbuhkan cintanya pada Sehun. dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sehun akhirnya. Jatuh pada pesonanya dan jatuh pada perlakuannya.

"Hyung?"

Luhan tersenyum saat Sehun memanggilnya. Mereka berada dipusat kota, menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang menyentuh helaian rambut mereka (sekedar kencan seperti anak muda). "Tidakkah lagu ini terdengar tidak asing?"

Luhan mengernyit saat Sehun mengatakan itu, mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Sehun ajukan untuknya. Namun setelah Sehun mengarahkan ponselnya untuk Luhan ambil, Luhan baru mengerti. Itu adalah lagi _single_ baru milik Baekhyun. Dan Luhan mendadak menelan pil pahit didalam tenggorokannya. Dia mendadak menjadi takut. Dia menjauhkan Sehun dari The Dawn itu dia lakukan karena Sehun akan tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Luhan takut jika Sehun merasa dibohongi dan itu akan membuatnya kecewa.

Dan ketika Sehun mulai mendengarkan suara Baekhyun, Luhan merasa sesuatu yang asing mengguliti hatinya. Membawanya pada masa lalu tentang Kris.

Luhan takut jikalau Sehun..

"Aku menyukai lagunya. Suara Baekhyun benar-benar jernih."

.. Luhan takut jika Sehun menyukai suara Baekhyun dan mungkin bisa meninggalkannya. Sama seperti Kris yang memilih Baekhyun karena Baekhyun lebih bersinar.

"Kau suka Baekhyun?" Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Menyentuh tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Mendekatkan tubuh ramping itu dan berbisik, "Tapi aku jauh lebih menyukaimu, Hyung."

Luhan perlahan tersipu, Sehun selalu mempu membuat hal kecil menjadi spesial untuk Luhan. bahkan hanya dengan tangan yang bergenggaman seperti ini. Dari posisi mereka yang begitu dekat, Luhan bahkan mampu mencium aroma maskulin Sehun. Sehun lebih muda darinya empat tahun, namun Luhan harus akui jika Sehun benar-benar tumbuh dengan baik, wajah rupawan miliknya ditunjang dengan tubuh tinggi dan susunan otot abdomen milik Sehun yang menggoda. Luhan melihat itu berkali-kali ketika Sehun menaungi dimalam panas mereka, namun tetap saja ketika dia melihatnya Luhan selalu memerah malu, Sehun begitu mempesona dan itu setidaknya membuatnya iri. Tubuhnya kecil dan tidak seperti laki-laki kebanyakan.

"Sehun.."

"Ya?"

"Berhenti mendengarkan lagu Byun Baekhyun." Lirih Luhan. "Aku benci Baekhyun dan semua lagunya."

Dan Sehun hanya diam. Ingin bertanya namun Luhan memilih untuk membungkam bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya. Luhan tahu jika awal kebohongannya tentang jatuh cinta pada Sehun hanyalah kebohongan, namun kebohongan itu tumbuh tanpa Luhan sadari. Luhan mungkin masih menyimpan Kris dipojok relung hatinya, namun Sehun memiliki dia seutuhnya. Luhan mungkin tidak membenci Baekhyun, hanya merasa sedikit iri—itupun dulu—tapi kini dia memiliki Sehun. Luhan ingin menjadi posesif dan egois untuk kali ini. Dia tidak ingin Sehun terpesona pada orang lain selain dirinya.

Sehun memberinya cinta yang tulus dan hangat. Luhan ingin menjaga cinta yang Sehun berikan itu sampai kapanpun.

"Luhan-hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" itu adalah pertanyaan Sehun saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas, dan Luhan yang memberinya tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Itu membuat Sehun khawatir, ngomong-ngomong.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Luhan menjawab lirih. Dalam hatinya Luhan mulai berpikir jika dia mungkin akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sehun tentang rahasianya, dirinya dan mungkin termasuk pekerjaannya. "Sehun, aku ingin bicara.."

Luhan tidak ingin menyimpan apapun lagi dari Sehun. Luhan ingin Sehun tahu semuanya.

* * *

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" suara Sehun mendadak tercekat ditenggorokan dengan dia yang memilih untuk tidak terlihat bahwa dia sedang khawatir dan berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang Luhan. jujur, Sehun merasa bahwa tangan dan kakinya mendadak dingin, dan kantung kemihnya terasa penuh. Wajah Luhan terlihat begitu sulit terbaca, dan bibirnya masih terkatub rapat. Itu kemudian membuatnya takut dan mulai berpikir jika saja Luhan ingin berkata bahwa lebih baik mereka berpisah.

Sehun tahu jika selama ini Luhan banyak menyimpan kebohongan untuknya. Namun ketika Sehun sebenarnya tahu bahwa mungkin Luhan memang tidak sungguh-sungguh untuknya, Sehun memilih untuk mengabaikan itu. dia terlalu mencitai si mungil yang mencuri hatinya saat pertama kali dia mendengar senandungnya. Luhan begitu memikat dan itu benar-benar Sehun sukai.

Jadi ketika akhirnya dia bertekad untuk menyiapkan hati tentang apapun yang Luhan katakan, Sehun sebenarnya tidaklah terlalu siap untuk kehilangan Luhan.

"Aku.." satu kata keluar dari bibir Luhan, satu detakan jantung Sehun mendadak berhenti untuk satu detakan. "Aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Sehun."

Sehun tidak menjawab dan masih memberi fokusnya pada Luhan. Sehun tidak tahu, apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Awalnya aku memulai dengan kebohongan. Tentang perasaanku, tentang siapa diriku dan tentang pekerjaanku." Satu hembusan napas Luhan yang dihembuskan dengan berat, "Aku... Aku bukanlah seorang pengangguran yang sedang mencari kerja." Luhan tersenyum kecut saat mengatakannya. "Aku seorang komposer musik dan seorang penulis lagu." Sehun bisa melihat Luhan yang menelan ludahnya sendiri, "aku bukanlah pengangguran yang menumpang hidup dirumah Kyungsoo.."

"Awalnya.. aku berpikir jika kau mungkin bisa memberiku inspirasi untuk laguku.. itu awalnya. Aku berbohong tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama dan tentang perasaanku padamu. Awalnya penuh kebohongan." Hening sejenak dan Sehun tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya, dia merasa dibohongi dan dia tidak suka. Merasa dipermainkan bahkan dengan perasaannnya yang tulus mencintai Luhan. "Itu karena aku terlalu patah hati karena cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan seorang bernama Kris." Lirihnya. "Aku merasa begitu jahat karena mempermainkanmu.. namun aku juga terlalu egois untuk melepasmu.

Aku menyukai semua perlakuan hangatmu Sehun. kau memerlakukanku dengan baik. Kau hangat, dan kau mencintaiku. Aku luluh pada akhirnya. Aku benar-benar jatuh padamu." Satu air matanya lolos, Sehun ingin mengusapnya namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya membatu. Terlalu kesal dan mendadak menjadi penuh harga diri dan merasa dilukai. "Awalnya hanya sebuah kebohongan... dan aku benar-benar berakhir mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak membenci Byun Baekhyun, aku hanya iri pada Baekhyun mungkin... Baekhyun adalah alasan kenapa Kris tidak melihatku, Kris menyukai Baekhyun yang bersinar dengan suara seperti berlian." Air mata lainnya jatuh luruh, dan mendadak Luhan merasa dadanya begitu sesak. "Dan.. Baekhyun selalu menyanyikan lagu yang aku ciptakan dengan lirik yang aku rasakan pada Kris. Jatuh cinta, Cinta tak terbalas dan juga patah hati. Aku—

—adalah The Dawn.." Luhan tesenggal disela isakan tangisnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya bahkan ketika dia tak lagi mampu untuk mengatakan yang selanjutnya. "Dan lagu yang terakhir kau dengar tadi adalah—lagu Baekhyun tadi... Itu lagu yang aku dapat ketika aku melihatmu menari seperti burung yang terbang bebas.

Aku ingin bebas dari jeratan Kris dan aku menemukanmu sebagai sangkarku yang baru. Awalnya memang kebohongan, tentang cintaku padamu tapi kini—Sehun... aku benar-benar jatuh padamu. Aku—mencintaimu. Maaf.."

Sehun harusnya senang ketika akhirnya Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya. Namun ketika dia merasa jika dia hanya pelarian dengan kebohongan yang menjadi awal, Sehun tidak bisa berbohong jika dia merasa disakiti. Dia terlukai, baik perasaannya maupun harga dirinya. Dia mencintai Luhan dengan tulus, apa adanya bahkan ketika teman-temannya mengejeknya dengan dia yang berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki empat tahun lebih tua darinya dan sialnya seorang pengangguran dan menumpang hidup di rumah sepupunya.

Itu tidaklah seberapa dengan rasa cintanya pada Luhan. namun ketika dia merasa dihianati dan dibohongi.. Sehun benar-benar marah. Siapa yang tidak akan marah dan kecewa ketika dibohongi terlebih dengan kekasihnya sendiri? Sehun mungkin bukanlah seseorang yang akan berlapang dan mengatakan pada Luhan jika dia menerima itu dan menganggapnya bagian dari masa lalu yang harus dilupakan.

Sebuah kepalsuan benar-benar membuatnya kecewa.

Sehun bahkan mengabaikan Luhan yang menangis semakin keras saat dia memberikan sebuah tatapan kecewa yang jelas kearah si mungil yang terisak itu. Sehun tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang dia bayangkan jika dia akan kehilangan Luhan nanti. Maka Sehun memilih pergi sebelum dia berubah pikiran.

"Sehun.. kumohon jangan membenciku.. aku tahu aku salah.. aku.."Luhan memeluk lengannya erat, merengek seperti anak kecil yang akan ditinggal oleh ibunya. "Sehun kumohon jangan diamkan aku. Jangan!"

"Aku butuh waktu sendiri." Melepas genggaman tangan Luhan pada tangannya dan Sehun akhirnya pergi. "Maaf.."

Dadanya sesak, dan tenggorokannya tercekik. Sehun ingin menulikan telinganya saat dia mendengar Luhan yang memanggil namanya dengan tangisan memilukan. Sehun ingin kembali, namun dia mendadak menjadi kepala batu dan acuh. Dia berlari semakin jauh dan menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Luhan.

Kebohongan tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama, kebohongan tentang Luhan adalah The Dawn. Sungguh, Sehun seharunya sudah tahu dan menyadari kebohongan itu dan berakhir dengan dia yang mengais serpihan hatinya meretak karena pikiran batunya tentang dia yang terlalu percaya.

Sehun mencintai Luhan, namun ketika merasa dibohongi dan dikecewakan dia benar-benar terluka dan merasa tersakiti. Jika saja Luhan jujur, mungkin Sehun tidak terluka seperti ini. Namun kemudian Sehun kembali berpikir jika Sehun tahu dari awal jika cinta pada pandangan pertama yang Luhan maksudkan adalah kebohongan, bisakah dia tetap berdiri?

Lagian, Luhan sudah mengaku mencintainya. Dia benar-benar jatuh. Seharusnya Sehun merasa cukup. Tapi lagi-lagi dia menjadi begitu kepala batu, keras kepala dan membiarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh kemarahan.

Mengabaikan perasaanya pada Luhan, perasaan cintanya, semua kenangan manis mereka dan bahkan tentang Luhan yang mencintainya.

Dia sakit. Dia kecewa. Dia sebenarnya tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan. dia terlalu mencintainya.

Namun, Sehun tidak tahu jika dikecewakan rasanya sesakit ini dan merubah semuanya. Bahkan perasaan kagumnya yang tinggi pada Luhan sebelumnya.

* * *

Luhan berubah menjadi mayat hidup selama dua minggu belakangan ini. Dia akan menghabiskan waktunya didalam kamar dan menenggelamkan dirinya didalam musik komposisi miliknya. Mengabaikan makanan yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya—atau yang paling baik Luhan hanya makan sedikit saja; itupun juga karena Kyungsoo yang merengek padanya untuk makan—dan berujung dia yang tertidur diatas kursinya karena terlalu lelah.

Luhan seharusnya sudah biasa merasakan patah hati, sama seperti saat Kris jauh memilih Baekhyun daripada dirinya. Namun kali ini rasanya berbeda, Luhan merasa dirinya hampa, dia merasa kembali kosong.

Luhan masih ingat saat dia melihat wajah kecewa yang Sehun berikan untuknya. Matanya memerah marah, rahang menegang dan suaranya terdengar begitu dingin. Itu membuatnya takut, jika mungkin saja Sehun akan meninggalkannya, walau Luhan tidak akan bisa memaksa Sehun untuk tinggal karena Sehun merasa di bohongi.

Minggu pertama Luhan akan mengohubungi Sehun, mengiriminya pesan permintaan maaf atau Luhan yang akan datang kerumah Sehun walau akhirnya Luhan hanya mendapatkan kekosongan. Nihil. Sehun selalu menghindarinya. Bahkan ketika Luhan akan menunggu dikampusnya, Sehun sebisa mungkin menjauh dari jangkauannya. Sehun seakan ingin menghilang dari hadapan Luhan atau sebisa mungkin tidak membuat koneksi dengannya.

Itu menyakitinya.

Minggu kedua Luhan mulai menyerah, dia tidak sesering mengirim pesan pada Sehun, hanya satu voice note berisi kata maaf tanpa balasan. Luhan memilih untuk tenggelam dalam patah hatinya dan lagu-lagu tanpa nyawa miliknya. Luhan merasa kosong, lagunya pun jadi tak berharga. Tanpa nyawa. Tak terasa. Tak memiliki makna.

Tubuhnya yang kecil semakin terlihat kurus. Wajahnya pucat dengan kantung mata yang menghitam.

Dan itu membuat Kris dan Kyungsoo takut. Sejujurnya, Kris juga merasa bersalah pada Luhan. Dia mungkin benar mengagumi Luhan, namun tidaklah lebih daripada dia yang mengagumi lagu-lagu Luhan. Kris juga merasa brengsek ketika dia bahkan melakukan seks dengan Luhan, yang dia lakukan hanya untuk membuat Luhan merasakan bagian dari cinta—termasuk patah hati.

Dan ketika akhirnya Luhan benar-benar jatuh—walau bukan pada dirinya—itu membuat Kris merasa kasihan. Bagimanapun, Luhan adalah salah satu asetnya. Bagian dari seseorang yang akan menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang untuk agensinya karena lagunya yang sempurna. Maka dengan itu Kris akhirnya datang menemui Sehun di kampusnya dengan rasa kesal yang tinggi.

Dia menatap Sehun yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka yang ketara. Kris bisa tahu dari cara anak laki-laki itu menatapnya dan senyuman sarkas dibibirnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Sehun membuka suara, benar-benar malas. Dia bertambah muak ketika dia tahu bahwa yang mencarinya adalah seorang bernama Kris yang mana pernah Luhan sebut namanya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Luhan..." Kris bisa melihat Sehun yang menegang ketika nama Luhan meluncur dari bibirnya, "Dia seperti mayat hidup sekarang." jawab Kris tanpa basa-basi. "Dia mungkin akan mati beberapa hari lagi saat dia tidak makan makanannya dan memilih berkutat dengan kertas dan alat komposisi lagunya." Kris menghembuskan napasnya, berat. "dia akan marah pada dirinya sendiri ketika dia tidak mampu menangkap nada yang dia inginkan. Dia selalu percaya bahwa lagunya kosong. Tidak memiliki nyawa."

Hening mengusai mereka. Membiarkan Sehun yang nampak berpikir dan Kris yang terlihat mengamati. Memilih kata yang tepat untuk dia katakan selanjutnya. "Dia merasa bersalah padamu. Menyalahkan semuanya pada dirinya; tentang kebohongannya, tentang perasaan cintamu padanya dan terakhir tentang kau yang akhirnya memilih pergi."

"Apa kau bisa dipercaya?" Sehun memberikan tatapan skeptis yang membuat Kris ingin meninju wajah mahasiswa duapuluhsatu tahun itu. namun Kris memilih bersabar—dengan sangat susah payah—dan mengangguk. Kris bisa melihat siratan khawatir diwajah Sehun.

"Ya, terserah padamu." Jawab Kris. "Aku melakukan kesalahan fatal padanya dulu dengan cara memanfaatkan hatinya yang putih. Aku menyimpannya, menganggap dia dan lagunya adalah milikku—dan berakhir dengan dia yang akhirnya hancur—karena aku yang memilih Baekhyun. Itu tidaklah benar." Kata Kris, "Namun.. aku tahu dia benar-benar mencintaimu." Lanjutnya, "Dia jatuh cinta padamu. Dia benar-benar menyukaimu. Bahkan—" Kris nampak menimbang apa yang akan dia katakan pada Sehun selanjutnya. Memilih kata yang tepat untuk dia katakan dan berujung dia yang tersenyum picik, "Aku siap menggantikanmu jika kau tidak bersedia menemuinya dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

" Maksudmu?"

"Temui dia. Katakan padanya jika kau ingin putus; jika kau benar-benar sudah tidak mencintainya lagi; atau kau memaafkannya dan kalian kembali bersama." Ucap Kris santai masih dengan senyuman angkuh khas miliknya, "Jika kau tidak mau, mungkin aku benar-benar akan mengambilnya kembali."

* * *

"Hyung... ayo dimakan."

"Aku tidak lapar Kyung.."

"Masakanku tidak enak ya?" Kyungsoo memberengut dan siap untuk menangis, dia merasa kasihan dengan Hyung sepupunya yang terlihat begitu memprihatinkan karena patah hati. Satu air mata Kyungsoo menetes, dan itu membuat Luhan dengan cepat menghapusnya.

"Jangan menangis..."

"Tapi.. Luhan-hyung kau—"

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Kris memotong dan memberikan alis yang terangkat kearah dua makhluk mini itu yang dibalas dengan Kyungsoo yang mengerutkan dahi. "Ada tamu yang ingin bertamu.." lanjut Kris, "Tamunya ingin bertemu dengan Luhan."

Luhan mengabaikan kata Kris barusan dan kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya. Tubuhnya yang kecil tenggelam dalam selimut, dia menyembunyikan tubuhnya didalam selimut. Luhan tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun.

Tidak siapapun kecuali Sehun.

Luhan merasa rasa rindunya sudah mencapai batasnya, dan batasnya hanya bisa dia sampaikan dengan air matanya yang jatuh. Membuat matanya perih dan dadanya sesak.

Pun ketika akhirnya dia menegang ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki dan memangil namanya, "Luhan-hyung..." Luhan tak lagi mempu menahan dirinya untuk tidak keluar dengan tergesa dari dalam selimutnya dan berlari menubruk tubuh jangkung itu.

Sehun datang dengan senyuman yang menerobos masuk kedalam biasan matanya. Memasung Luhan dalam dekapan Sehun yang memeluknya erat. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun, menenggelamkan dirinya dan menghirup aroma Sehun sebanyak mungkin. Memenuhi ingatannya dengan bau Sehun dan kehangatan Sehun yang dia tidak temukan beberapa minggu ini. Luhan tidak mau kehilangan ini untuk kedua kalinya.

Senyum Sehun, hangat tubuh Sehun, hembusan napas halus Sehun, detak jantung Sehun, apapun tentang Sehun yang tertimbun tumpukan perasaan rindunya. Luhan butuh meluapkan itu semua.

Jadi ketika Sehun melepas dekapannya erat, Luhan merengek dan memaksa untuk kembali mendekap Sehun erat. "Hyung.. maafkan aku.." Luhan menggeleng dan mengabaikan Sehun yang memaksanya untuk menatapnya. Luhan jauh memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Sehun dan menikmati detak jantung Sehun yang mengalun ditelinganya. "Maafkan aku waktu itu.. aku tidak seharusnya melakukan itu padamu. Maafkan aku.."

"Jangan! Biarkan aku memelukmu, Sehun." Luhan menggeleng ribut sambil merengek, memukul dada Sehun saat Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk melepas pelukannya. Sehun butuh menatap Luhan saat ini, Sehun ingin menatap wajah Luhan dan membuang sedikit rasa rindunya didalam dada yang dia tahan selama dua minggu. jadi ketika Luhan menangis didepannya, Sehun merasa dadanya terluka dan menghapus jejak air mata diwajah Luhan dengan lembut dan disusul sebuah kecupan di kedua mata Luhan dan berakhir satu kecupan di bibir.

"Jangan menangis..." lirih Sehun, "Kau jelek saat menangis."

Luhan tersenyum, wajahnya yang pucat perlahan memerah saat Sehun kembali menangkup wajahnya dan memberinya satu ciuman lembut dibibir. Hanya sekilas dan setelahnya Luhan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu Sehun. kumohon jangan hilang lagi.."

Sehun terkekeh dan kembali menciumi wajah Luhan ciuman-ciuman lembut yang membuat Luhan geli. Luhan tertawa pelan saat Sehun menjilat air matanya yang jatuh menuruni pipi. Itu terasa geli namun Luhan menyukainya. Bahkan ketika akhirnya Sehun mengganti ciuman lembutnya dengan ciuman yang panas dan menuntut. Luhan hanya mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun untuk menekan tengkuk Sehun, Luhan ingin memperdalam ciuman mereka mereka menjadi lebih bergairah.

Luhan membuka bibirnya, membiarkan bibir bawahnya Sehun gigit dan setelahnya Sehun menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan. Memberikan tautan dalam diantara lidah mereka dengan tarian berbagi saliva dan cumbuan panas.

"Mmh.." erangan Luhan meluncur saat Sehun mulai mendorong tubuh Luhan kearah ranjang. Menindih Luhan masih dengan tautan bibir mereka yang menyatu, dan satu per satu melepas pakaian yang Luhan kenakan.

Ciuman panas dengan kulit yang bersentuhan membawa Luhan untuk membuka pahanya lebar-lebar. Sehun mengusap sisi wajahnya, dan setelahnya kembali mencium bibir Luhan tepat saat dia menusuk Luhan masuk. Mengisi Luhan dengan penuh dengan erangan Luhan yang tertahan didalam tautan bibir mereka.

Ketika Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya, Luhan akan memperkuat cengkraman tangannya pada bahu Sehun sementara bibirnya terus mendesah disela ciuman mereka. Menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun dan Sehun yang mendesah nikmat saat dinding bagian dalam Luhan merematnya. Bergerak semakin cepat berakhir dengan mereka yang mendapatkan puncaknya.

Satu desahan dengan mereka yang menyebut nama masing-masing mengiringi saat mereka mendapatkan puncak.

Luhan tersenyum penuh makna dan Sehun yang memandangnya dengan dalam. Satu kecupan dibibir Luhan membuat senyum Luhan semakin menggembang.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun. sangat-sangat mencintaimu.."

Dan setelahnya mereka kembali menyatu, bergerak dengan balutan gairah dan cumbuan panas. Mengabaikan dua penghuni lain yang masih mampu mendengar desahan mereka karena pintu yang tidak ditutup.

"Ehem.." Kris berdeham, "Apa aku bisa mendapatkan satu gelas air dingin?"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa hambar, "Aku juga. Entah mengapa rasanya jadi panas sekali.. Ha ha ha.."

* * *

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

Maaf jika mengecewakan, maklum saya masih perlu banyak belajar, mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk fanfiksi ini. Niat awalnya mau dibikin chapter, tapi baru nyadar kalau saya ga sebagus itu buat nulis ff dengan words yang panjang-panjang apalagi chapters. Maaf untuk alur yang ngalor ngidul.. maaf jika alurnya kecepatan dan maaf untuk ence yang biasa saja. Semoga kalian suka.. sekali lagi, mohon kritik dan sarannya di kolom review. Saya ga gigit kok.

Ps : nulis 5k + susah ya.. hehehe...

谢谢~ 我爱你们！！！

* * *

5 Mei 2016

狮鹿


End file.
